


no title

by adorkable



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они не целуются у воды, в которой несколько минут назад скрылась разбитая, и, возможно, готовая вот-вот взорваться машина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no title

**Author's Note:**

> это просто флафф, маленький буквы, ошибки, никакого сюжета, написано практически для самой себя в самом начале просмотра 7 серии
> 
> ру-фандом, просто иди мимо :D

они не целуются у воды, в которой несколько минут назад скрылась разбитая, и, возможно, готовая вот-вот взорваться машина.  
пальцы араша крепко сжаты на запястье стефана. пульс зашкаливает, оба чувствуют только толчки крови в собственных висках, зрачки расширены, трудно дышать. где-то рядом слышны звуки приближающихся патрульных машин.  
\- ты цел?  
\- да, - стефан не пытается сдержаться, когда замечает кровь на лбу раша, поднимает руку, которая, - вот чёрт, - дрожит, и стирает тёмные капли не касаясь раны: - а ты, похоже не очень.  
араш улыбается, у него вот заметно дрожат губы. стефан смотрит на мокрые ресницы.  
думает что сценарист должно быть сошёл с ума - придумывать такие сюжеты.

*

они не целуются в больнице, нет времени, проверяют разные врачи, вокруг слишком много людей, нет ни одной свободной минуты.  
к стефану приезжает маркус, к арашу - дерек.  
когда заканчивается осмотр и лейла поочерёдно обнимает обоих, все звуки становятся тише.  
больше не нужно никуда бежать, теперь можно отдохнуть.  
стефан смотрит на то, как араш обнимает сестру и совершенно не ожидает что его тоже втянут в объятья.  
становится тепло и немного больно, никто не жалуется (стефан уверен, что почти всё тело у раша точно так же отзывается тянущей болью - привет, ушибы).  
лейла отвозит их домой, но в квартиру не заходит, говорит что-то про маму и остальные дела.  
\- вы тут и без меня справитесь, - улыбается напоследок и уезжает.

*

они не целуются сразу, как только стефан закрывает за собой дверь, приваливаясь к ней.  
\- вот мы и в безопасности, - еле выговаривает араш, на скуле уже начинает проступать синяк.  
\- сложно поверить, - отзывается стефан.  
обоим хочется лечь - могут по лицам прочитать это бесконечное желание проспать пару дней подряд, но всё-таки перебарывают усталость, или скорее араш подгоняет обоих.  
\- лучше заснуть не после того, как ты искупался там, где уже ничего живого не осталось.  
под горячей водой хочется сползти внизу, но стефан сдерживается. не замечая, выбирает не свой гель для душа, но запах приятный (а как иначе).  
пока ждёт из душа раша, заваривает чай, хотя не договаривались ждать, практически не говорили.  
когда араш выходит, одетый в смутно знакомые штаны и футболку (а разве они его?), стефан уже готов заснуть за столом.  
\- вставай, - араш гладит его по спине одной рукой, а второй поднимает кружку (молодец, заварить заварил, а налил только себе) и отпивает: - как ты пьёшь эту сладкую гадость?  
стефан молчит и только улыбается, сколько хватает сил, смотрит за тем, как араш делает один, два, а затем и третий глоток.  
\- пойдём.  
и почему-то не расходятся каждую в свою комнату, араш не подталкивает стефана, а того ноги сами ведут в чужую спальню. 

*

засыпают быстро, едва успевая нормально улечься, касаясь руками.  
за окном раннее утро, когда стефан просыпается, всё тело ноет, глаза едва удаётся открыть.  
рядом лежит раш, он всё ещё спит, стефан прислушивается к тому, что происходит за окном, там, на просыпающихся улицах лондона.  
идёт дождь и какая радость что никуда не нужно будет выходить.  
он ещё помнит, что все вопросы касательно отчётов и заполнения лишних бумаг смогли отложить на несколько дней.  
\- проснулся? - после сна раш говорит тихо и невнятно, стефан поворачивается на бок и разглядывает лицо наполовину скрытое подушкой.  
\- скорее воскрес.  
араш улыбается, но совсем аккуратно - синяк за ночь стал темнее, нужно будет купить мазь, дома ничего нет кроме обычного обездоливающего.  
\- но мы справились, потрясающе.  
раш делает попытку кивнуть, одновременно с этим пододвигаясь чуть ближе.  
хочется заснуть обратно и стефан знает, что провалится в сон через пару минут, но сейчас есть кое-что, что они оба оставили на потом.  
кое-что важное.  
\- не знаю, стоит ли спрашивать... - начинает было.  
\- не спрашивай, просто сделай, - перебивает араш.  
можно было бы сказать, что между ними практически не осталось места, так близко лежат, но нет, где-то в ногах запуталось одеяло, а одной рукой стефан половину ночи обнимал свою подушку.  
поцелуй происходит напоминанием о первой гонке, где оба подталкивали друг друга и пытались обогнать, придя к финишу вместе.  
только в миллионы раз медленнее и без той агрессии.  
оба они на вкус как лекарства и долгий сон, но араш этого не замечает и лишь жалеет что не может позволить себе ничего больше.  
кончиками пальцев стефан мягко касается его шеи, когда поцелуй заканчивается, будто не может оторваться, хоть и приходится.  
\- доброе утро, - улыбается ему и снова ложится удобнее, но не отворачивается.  
\- да, доброе, давай поспим ещё немного... к примеру, до обеда.  
стефан закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как раш кладёт свою руку поверх его, сжимая.  
\- кстати, на тебе моя одежда.  
\- я знаю, спи.


End file.
